Iridescent
by Cerberus72
Summary: Never once in her long life had she had the misfortune of seeing someone so profoundly ruined, Haruko thought as she inspected her granddaughter with astute chartreuse colored eyes. She looked crippled in every sense of the word. (SasuSaku Fanfic)


Title: Iridescent

Author: Cerberus72

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasu&Saku

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the story's first chapter. =)

* * *

Never once in her long life had she had the misfortune of seeing someone so profoundly ruined, Haruko thought as she inspected her granddaughter with astute chartreuse colored eyes. She looked crippled in every sense of the word.

Her fair skin, which once sported a radiant ivory glow, now looked pasty and cracked. Her hair was clumped and matted at adversed to the long silky strands of rosette colored hair that, at one point, beautifully crowned her head. The clothing she was wearing was of grim quality and did nothing to accent her body making her look lucid and depressed.

Taking one last glimpse at her appearance, she looked away from the door frame at which her grandchild stood waiting to be acknowledged, and presented to the barrel of her pipe a lit match to which she circled at the barrel's opening gradually inflaming the sweet aroma of Vanille Tobacco within.

"You look like hell", she said boredly as she exhaled a dense cloud of smoke from her pursed lips.

Sakura said nothing as she looked at her grandmother from across the entrance to her parlor, enacting a thick silence that unfolded into the quintessential room like a hurricane.

Haruko eyed her carefully once more than gestured for her to come closer. She did, all be it a little wary.

Now seeing her closely, Haruko couldn't help but notice her facial features. She had developed into a strikingly beautiful women, although at the present time she didn't seem to cary herself in such regard. Her expression was stoic and devoided. Her plump lips were set in a straight grim line below her pert nose, while black circles lay beneath her almond shaped eyes.

Her eyes. She'd never seen such eyes. Enticing as they were, they spoke of a deep emotion, if not the only emotion evident within her. It spoke of hatred and shattered pride overshadowed by a profound misery.

In her eighty-six years of life she had never witnessed such a spectacle. Looking at her now, so destroyed and lifeless made her wonder what became of the naive vibrant teen girl seven years prior.

"I would ask you how you are child, but clearly, it's anything but well", those words were all it took for the young women in front of her to crumble to her knees and bury her head upon her lap, drenching the fabric of her dress with unshed tears.

Setting down her pipe carefully on the stand next to her vintage chair, she persisted on placing a gentle hand upon the trembling form below.

"Let your tears flow my darling and where they go, let your sorrows soon follow", Haruko ushered, her voice so soft it could have shammed the most delicate of silks.

As long moments passed, tears waned and the quaking of her fragile form ceased. Taking her hand, she carefully brought it to her grandchild's nape, gently tugging it upward, making it easier to see those expensive emerald eyes.

" If I may be so inclined my dear, I would be honored if you were to confine in me why it is you cry", Haruko said looking down at her grandchild with regal anticipation.

"Because grandmama", she whispered than preceded her response in a much more louder and intrepid tone, " Because I'm a fool".

Listening to her grandchild's former words, she couldn't help but let a tender chuckle escape her lips. "Haven't we all", Haruko said, making it sound more like a fact then a question, all the while exhibiting a reminiscent solum look upon her prime features.

"I'm tired. So damn tired! Because of these ridiculous assumptions, I have become a stranger to the people I hold most dear. I have come to understand that the strength I have come to obtain was not due to my own expense but for the aspirations of a bewildered childish dream", she heard her say as she continued to litsen patiently.

" A foolish dream that will never occur. I'm sick of hoping for something that will never be realized and as a conjoining factor, also lose what little love I still store within my crumbled heart.", She heard as her last words broke, yet she stood firm not allowing herself to shed a tear. At that moment she realized just how much valor it took for her to utter her claim.

It must of cutted her deeply admitting it to herself, acknowledging that she was pathetic. What a hard lesson to teach oneself, yet it was a lesson well endowed for she was the only one that could amend her past mistakes and in time, perhaps, look upon them for advice and council.

"And what, may I question, are you doing here holding me witness to this awareness?", Haruko questioned, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Willing herself to stand up right, she postured herself symmetrically than gradually bended her back downward, impeccably bowing her head, "Grandmother, the reason I have burdened you with my presence and so callously appeared is due to the fact that I wish for a favor that only you could grant me."

"And what would that be?", Haruko questioned, with knowing eyes.

"I wish for you to help me change. That is what I want. I want to change for myself and no one else", with those last words being spoken with such ardor in her tone, there is noway she could ever bring herself to refuse.

"I suppose you have given me no other alternative but to say yes", she said with a serene smile complimenting her lips.

Sakura than looked at her and smiled, a ghost of a smile, but a smile all the same for this was the new beginning she had so adamantly waited for.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Till next time and please don't forget to comment and review!

Thank You! Much Love! 3


End file.
